


Daisuga Train Surfing

by TheMessofFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Out, Trainsurfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMessofFandoms/pseuds/TheMessofFandoms
Summary: It's right after Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa in the huge match. Three teams, Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodaki decide to meet up, and on the first night, Daichi takes Suga train surfing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is pretty cute. I always love watching trainsurfing so...

Sugawara Koushi felt tired.

Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukorodani had decided to meet together before they were technically ‘enemies’ on the court. They drove all the way to Tokyo only two days after the big win against Shiratorizawa, and even though he barely played, the stress from that match had not abandoned him yet. Then there appeared another factor: his future. He knew that he probably couldn’t get away with volleyball, seeing as he was only an average player (in his opinion). And he had never been talented at maths or science, only art and English, so he was still trying to find the bonuses from those talents.

He sighed, rolling over on his futon. The past day, hectic and exhilarating, drained almost everything out of poor Suga. He closed his eyes, attempting to summon sleep, but it wouldn’t come. After what seemed like hours, the rest of the team’s breathing lulled him into a fitful slumber. 

“Suga! Psst! Wake up!!” A voice hissed at him.

He sat up suddenly, groaning and cursing whoever had the nerve to wake him up. He looked towards the source of the voice.

“Daichi?”

The captain of Karasuno grinned wildly. He had been spending too much time with Kuroo and Bokuto, and as of the past few hours acted more dauntless than usual. Not that Suga minded, of course. In fact, he found it se-

 

Ahem.

 

Suga shook himself awake. Daichi held up some dark clothing: Black, ripped jeans, a grey T-shirt, a black, grey, and navy flannel, combat boots, and a black beanie.

Suga looked questioningly up at Sawamura. The latter smirked. “Go on, change. I’ll tell you what we’re doing later.”

After stripping and wearing the clothes, Koushi was pulled into the dark outside world. The stars had all disappeared thanks to pollution, but the bright lights of the city entranced him just as well.

They walked in silence towards a train station. Suga felt confused. “Daich, why are we here?” He asked, slightly annoyed.

Daichi grabbed his hand and showed him around the back of the train station. “Train surfing.” He replied deviously.

Suga, too stunned to reply, stared. Ever since his childhood, Suga dreamed about train surfing. The thrill, the beauty, all of it, captured his imagination. He had told Daichi about it in 1st year.

“Y-you remembered…” He realized breathlessly.

He followed the captain onto the roof of the platform. People boarded the train. After almost everyone was on the vehicle, Daichi jumped onto the roof of the train. Suga followed.

The leap felt longer than it should’ve. He stared at the pink-tinged, grinning face of Daichi, his captain, his friend, his… His… 

God, there had to be a word to describe it.

He willingly threw himself onto the train and balanced. Slowly, it started moving. He rose into a crouch. Daichi watched him closely as-

“Holy fucking shit,” Suga breathed, staring at the view. The beaming, dazzling lights captured his attention immediately. Daichi, still gazing adoringly at him, crouched next to him and whispered, “Do you like it?”

Suga nodded breathlessly. He could feel the heat emanating off of Daichi. His silver hair whipped around his face, his beanie hardly doing much to stop it. 

His actions took control of his thoughts. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned forwards.

Softly, his lips brushed against Daichi’s.

Daichi looked at him, stunned. Suga blushed furiously, trying to apologize, saying excuses, when Daichi grabbed him by the nape of his neck and crushed their lips together. The wind, the cold, the lights all disappeared as they kissed. Moving in sync, tongues tangling together, Suga groaned into Daichi’s mouth. Sawamura hungrily started kissing his neck, sure to leave a mark. 

Like suga cared.

Daichi finished, face flushed and panting heavily. As Suga smiled at him, he realized who Daichi was to him.

Yes, his captain, yes his friend. 

But the word he found was lover.

He tried to say, “I love you,” but the wind tore the words away from his mouth. Daichi grinned warmly, however, guessing the meaning of his words. They sat together until the time came to jump off onto another train to go back to the hotel.

Contentedly cuddling on the roof of the train, they huddled even tighter together when the train went under a bridge. The cold dissipated with however close they snuggled to each other; after a few more minutes passed, they practically melded together. Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga’s cheek as they jumped off the train onto the dull roof of the train station. Suga decided that, whatever the hell his future threw at him, he would face it. And he would face it with Daichi at his side, brave and steady as always. Their hands remained clasped as they strode inside their hotel room.

The next morning, no one asked why Suga and Daichi had pressed their futons together. No one asked why, while everyone else ate barbeque, why the two disappeared only to appear later, clothes and hair rumpled and disorderly. And Suga, for the first time in his life, was not embarrassed to show the one he loved to the world as his, and his alone.


End file.
